Previous work has established hyperthermia as a desirable method of treatment of Leishmaniasis, a skin disease caused by protozoan parasites. Feasability studies have used hot water based equipment in which heated water was circulated through pads placed next to the skin lesions. This water-based equipment was bulky and inconvenient for transport and use in tropical areas where the disease is manifest. This project will produce a totally electric system which can be used in the field (tropics) and at NIH. It will utilize feedback control and overheat cut-out and will be packaged for convenient transport and multiple power sources.